A Thin Line
by KittySkywalker
Summary: For Sagakure based on a prompt on her Lj. RidoxKaname. Dark themes, yaoi, non con, and hints of ZeroxKaname and KanamexYuki ahead. Please read and reviw. Thanks!


_A (Hurt/Comfort or just plain PWP XD) yaoi fic about the terrible (terribly erotic XD XD) things Rido does to poor Kaname before Yuuki finally gets home (bringing Zero along and they rescue Kaname), for example, would be DELIGHTFUL~ *-*/  
If anyone (one or more than one person XD3) feels like writing it, it would ROCK~! X3333  
Or any other Rido x Kaname fic~! X3 *SO SO SO HOPES that chapter will inspire TONS of fics, is so eager to read some* X33  
See, I've loved Rido x Kaname all along (although my true VK favorite pairing is of course Zero x Kaname all the way __), but almo__st NO ONE writes or draws for it, and so I've long despaired of anything with them. XD;;  
My beloved OTP of Zero (seme) x Kaname (uke) is already SUPER RARE sadly (;-;), so I didn't have much hopes for Rido x Kaname... but with this chapter, I hope more people will see the immense potential for hot & angsty fics with this pairing. 8D  
And if there's some Zero x Kaname comfort scenes after the Rido x Kaname angsty scenes, EVEN BETTER~! 8D333_

So this was the original prompt so to speak that Sagakure wrote in her lj. I tried to go down the terribly erotic route although I may have failed miserably ^^; in anycase I hope this loves up to your expectations.

_There is a thin line between love and hate…and genius and insanity…_

Kaname Kuran woke to find his head was swimming. That was strange- the last thing he remembered was sitting in the family's old burial chamber thinking things over and then there was nothing but darkness. It was… _odd_ for lack of a better word, but Kaname wasn't one to panic. He didn't have a headache, that wasn't it, there was so pain his mind felt sluggish however. He'd felt like this once before too when…

Kaname's burgundy eyes shot open. The last time he'd felt like this was when his father had used his powers to put Kaname to sleep. But Haruka Kuran had been dead for ten years, and only one person would be able to get into _this_ room. He hadn't recognized it before but this was the study of Rido Kuran in the part of the Kuran mansion Kaname had blocked from Yuki. But there _he_ was…how the hell had he gotten inside that room?  
It was dark with shadows playing on the walls like mischievous children and the silence was more off-putting than anything. Kaname tried to sit up only to realize that his hands were bound to whatever surface he was lying on. Kaname looked up and found it was a pair of hunter shackles binding him. There was a pair around his ankles as well. He tapped whatever he was lying on and heard the hollow knock of wood. He came to understand he was lying on the old desk in his 'uncle's' study.

Kaname took a deep breath and pulled hard on the shackles. There were tiny electric shocks as he bore down but they never gave way. A bad sign seeming as every other pair had done that. Kaname relaxed once more on the table giving his head a minute to calm down. Thinking never required much energy from him and he was good at it. He remembered the time Haruka had forced him to go to sleep.

A small smile crept upon his lips, and he closed his eyes. Haruka was not his father per se but he made a great one at that. Kaname, who was the head of the Kuran family in his grandson's body, was proud to have been the forefather of Haruka. Then there was his sister and bride Juri who was…well she was just Juri. But then there was Rido. The bastard who had killed his grandchild to begin with, the one who had killed his siblings, the one who dared to even look at Yuki. Kaname still wished he could smite Rido with a thought but because of what Rido had done eighteen years ago there was no way Kaname could kill him. And even though he'd never let Rido onto the fact, he couldn't disobey him either.

But Rido was dead…or dead as he could be given the nature of his visit in the burial chamber earlier. Rido was still around but he wasn't doing much except annoying Kaname at that point. Kaname let a small chuckle slip between his lips. Even though he had to hate Zero Kiryu on principle he was still eternally grateful to him. It was during those thoughts a voice drifted towards him from the darkness.

"You look like your having a nice dream Kaname," a silken yet sickening voice commented. Kaname didn't hide his surprise even though he should have as he turned his head and saw none other than the uncle he so abhorred. Except they weren't in the burial chamber now, Rido was not in his coffin, and…he was alive?

'_No that's not possible_,' Kaname thought deliriously.

"Are you really all that surprised to see me like this?" Rido asked as he stepped foreword and pulled back the curtains from the solitary window. A draft of moonlight came in and hit Rido's pale skin showing Kaname just how alive he really was.

Rido's mismatched eyes closed for a moment as he basked in the moonlight. It felt good to be walking again after about a year. After waiting ten the first time he was only enraged with what Kaname had done to him. Now he was just spiteful. He turned towards Kaname and paced over to him in a leisurely way only Rido could ever pull off.

Kaname swallowed dryly as he hoped this was another one of those nightmares he used to have. Rido laughed lewdly at the disbelieving and undeniably frightened expression on his nephew's face.

"It's like you said before," he explained in his always condescending tone, "my attachment has kept me here. But it's the fact that I'm a pureblooded Kuran that's allowed me to return like this."

Kaname shook his head resolutely, "I don't believe that. Even if you are back to your true from it'll only be temporary."

Almost without thought but with a great deal of effort Kaname slipped his mask back into place, not letting any emotion come through but indifference. That would be his greatest weapon against this nightmare-something he still believed the current situation to be. Rido turned on a pale lamp and they both shrank away from it. Somehow much to his unhappiness Kaname found the soft light flooding the room more disturbing than pitch black darkness.

Rido was right by him next to the desk and understanding came down on Kaname like a boulder. It was so much worse because it was so sudden. He could actually _smell_ Rido, he could _hear_ his breathing, Rido was actually fucking _alive_! This wasn't a dream he was caught in-even though the rather naïve part of his mind wanted to believe so- this was his new reality and he was stuck in it. He looked up at Rido disbelievingly.

"How could you…" he trailed off. No, he would show no weakness to this man. Not now not ever.

Rido chuckled and said, "You were thinking about it before. Haruka did it to you once didn't he?"

Kaname's eyes widened unintentionally. Not only had Rido been able to force him to go to sleep-even though that wouldn't have been a great effort for him- but it seemed as though Rido could hear his thoughts. Rido nodded his head slowly and said, "I can hear what you're thinking. See when you were asleep I took some time to get reacquainted with my old books and I found something very interesting." Rido paused for a moment to play with Kaname's hair and smirked when the younger Kuran tried to jerk away. "I read that if I took enough of your blood I would be able to create a stronger bond with you. A bond that lets me hear what you're thinking and…never lets you disobey me." Rido smiled widely at his last comment and Kaname's stomach clenched in fear.

Rido had taken blood from him and he had not even noticed? Kaname could also see by the sparkle in his uncle's eyes that Rido was out for as much of his blood to be spilt as possible. He wanted to hurt Kaname and to scare him and even though it wouldn't be easy, he had done it once before and he could to it again.

Instinctually Kaname began to call out for Yuki in their blood bond. But her powers had not grown enough to the point that she would really be able to hear him. This situation was screwy to say the least but it was also very very bad. Kaname didn't know how Rido had managed to resurrect himself but he had. The older Kuran was close enough to where Kaname could hear the steady thumping of his heart. Ever so cautiously Kaname met those cruel eyes staring down at him.

A sudden roaring pain seared through his skull as one of his grandson's memories overtook him. He remembered Rido staring down into the crib before the child was whisked away, and spent the next twelve hours of his life screaming in fear and pain. Rido had completely broken the child and then killed him he knew that, but seeing it through the boy's eyes made Kaname do something he had barely ever done before. Tears swum in his eyes when he opened them and glared maliciously at the man over him.

"Just what I expected," Rido muttered as he sat down on the desk next to Kaname. He'd deliberately sent that memory to Kaname, just like he had used various spells to make the surrounding walls completely soundproof, and made it so Kaname couldn't tap into the blood bond with his niece. He ran his fingers over Kaname's bottom lip causing the young man to feel sick. What was with Rido and touching him all the time? That thought soon made Kaname very worried for his health. He'd always known Rido had a thing for the female members of the Kuran family but…Kaname was brought back from his thought when Rido leaned down their faces only inches apart.

"Kaname I pained you so badly once you couldn't even scream anymore. That was out of my hate for what you meant. Now…I'm going to make you scream for a different reason," he paused as he took in the emotions passing over Kaname's face, "I have rules you'll need to follow though." He got up and started pacing around the desk slowly taking off his long sleeve shirt tossing it onto a nearby chair. "If you do what I say when I say it then you might feel pretty good, but if you don't I can make this even more of a living hell for you. That little bird of yours isn't coming back for awhile. So you're stuck with me," he growled.

As if to prove his point Rido proceeded to rip off all of Kaname's clothing leaving him completely spread out bare on the cold surface of the desk. Kaname had to bite back a gasp but he did his best to keep his composure even when he felt as if his uncle was devouring him with his eyes.

Rido licked his lips and his fangs extended before he turned away and walked to a nearby dresser. While Kaname had been asleep he'd found some of his old toys and he knew exactly how to use them. His goal was to make Kaname scream with pleasure that was solely his doing thus shaming the boy beyond words. Because no matter how he looked at it Kaname was still just a boy, and that just made his plans all the more easier. Rido looked back at the naked boy in front of him and felt something twitch to life in the front of his slacks. He stood by Kaname's head and moved his hand underneath taking a fistful of hair so Kaname couldn't move. "Another one of my rules; you only call me Uncle Rido."

"Why?" Kaname demanded. Rido leaned down close to his ear and licked it, making Kaname resist the urge to shudder.

"Because I have a fetish for it," Rido said mockingly sweet. Kaname almost choked on his own saliva and frowned upon how depraved his uncle really was.

"A-alright," Kaname said even though he hadn't given himself permission to. It was only until after he said it he realized Rido had just given Kaname a taste of the power he once held over him again. Things were going to get so much worse he could tell. Even so he wasn't panicking and he wasn't letting Rido see much of his fear. Two things that were in his favor at the moment-if he could keep his composure then everything would be alright.

Yet Rido's plans for that night did not include letting Kaname keep calm. He had broken Kaname before, and he wanted to come close to doing it again. The hand behind his head began to dig its nails into his scalp and Kaname barely flinched. Rido seemed more amused than annoyed and he leant down dangerously close to Kaname's pale neck. Rido flicked his tongue out and could taste the sweat on Kaname's skin. Rido smirked against the cool skin and felt the boy tense when he nipped at his pulse-point.

'_Take your hands off me!_' was all Kaname could think, but something was preventing him from shouting those words.

Rido firmly licked from Kaname's jaw down to right above his left nipple. Kaname had to force himself to not gasp at the sensation or to enjoy it. Rido suddenly closed his mouth around that nipple and laved his tongue around before gently biting down. Caught unawares Kaname moaned and felt some heat pool in his lower stomach. Yet he promptly bit his tongue determined to remain silent. So why was he thinking he wanted more?  
Rido did the same thing to his other nipple and Kaname started to feel his member grow hard while his breathing quickened. Rido nipped his way back up to Kaname's neck and asked, "You liked that didn't you?" Kaname stoically did not answer and just stared at the shadows on the ceiling. "Don't worry," Rido whispered huskily, "if you're a good boy you'll get more of that."

Kaname had to refrain from snorting indignantly. Who did this guy think he was? Kaname cried out however when his uncle's fangs pierced him deeply and without reserve. Kaname hadn't been expecting it even though he should have, and he wasn't ready for the pleasure that accompanied the pain.

Rido drew blood from him in thick draughts only swallowing the first mouthful. He kept drawing blood into his mouth however but stopped before his cheeks would have been forced to puff out. Rido withdrew his fangs even though the erotic sensation had almost made him completely hard. When he looked down at his nephew he saw Kaname's manhood standing at full attention for him. Rido caught Kaname's eyes in a meaningful stare and he saw Kaname start to tremble on the table.

What was his uncle planning? Kaname had never been looked at in such a way. Pure lust was all he could see in his uncle's mismatched eyes. It was befitting the older man's personality but it was unnatural to have it directed towards him.

Rido walked slowly down to where Kaname's hips rested against the table and considered the aroused length in front of him. He would make the boy scream alright. Rido reached out a hand and pumped Kaname firmly and would have laughed at Kaname's stifled cry if he didn't have the boy's blood in his mouth.

Kaname was painfully hard no matter how much he tried to not feel any pleasure from what was being done to him. It was so wrong but it felt incredibly good. Kaname was ashamed of himself-so much so that more tears gathered behind his closed eyelids. He only wanted to be touched by Yuki…no one but Yuki. If he was to reveal the fact he was a masochist it would be to her not this…this _monster_. But Rido was right-Yuki would not be around anytime soon to get him out of this mess. It was just him alone with Rido, the older man making him moan with a knowing hand on his arousal for who knew what reason. Kaname found he soon was not in control of his own body anymore as he was calling out verbal affirmations quite often and bucking his hips up into that strong hand. His member was leaking and the tension before release was building up inside him, but Rido pulled away much too early for Kaname's licking. Even though he shouldn't have been liking it at all.

Without warning Rido leaned down and surrounded Kaname's length with his mouth only letting a few of the drops of blood still inside escape as they ran down the younger Kuran's shaft. Kaname yelped because it could have been the most intense pleasure he had ever felt. Rido's tongue was wreaking havoc to his body and his mind every time he swiped across the very sensitive tip and the warm blood even though it was his own made Kaname want to lose himself in the feeling. Kuran blood was quite literally a thick feeling blood and it swirled around Kaname's length much more sensuously than regular fluid. It felt deliriously and sickeningly amazing and Kaname would have been lying through his teeth if he had said he didn't want more.

But this wasn't the time nor place to let his body's desires get the better of him. Kaname took a deep breath and focused on not moving his hips into that warm mouth driving him mad. He was able to achieve his goal albeit his whole body startled to tremble from the exertion of self control along with the intense pleasure creeping throughout his being.

Rido found Kaname's defiance more entertaining than he thought and somewhat chuckled around the length in his mouth. The vibrations caused Kaname's fragile hold on his self control shatter leaving him virtually defenseless. He cried out involuntarily and bucked his hips up harder then he ever intended to. Rido knew his nephew wouldn't last very long in his grasp, and took more of Kaname into his mouth almost to the base. His right hand cupped warm sensitive sacs as his left hand wandered down lower. His long fingers found Kaname's vulnerable entrance and pushed a finger against the opening. He wasn't planning on taking Kaname yet, but the younger Kuran understood the message Rido was telling him. Kaname had absolutely no say in this and was utterly at the mercy of his uncle.

That sudden flood of vulnerability made Kaname's already excited body tune in to his masochistic tendencies. His minimal pain had already been turned into pleasure but he was slowly starting to face the reality that the purely emotion based part of his mind was screaming for the older man to never stop. Kaname didn't want this-the farthest thing from it-but he was no longer in any form of control. His erection was being given attention to by an eager mouth full of warm thick fluid, and there were strong hands teasing him at the same time. While Kaname was slowly loosing the battle of mind vs. body he wondered if he couldn't try and imagine that it was Yuki doing this to him. He actually shook his head at the thought-that would just taint the thought of the only person he loved and that was unacceptable.

Rido could faintly hear the constant stream of thoughts flowing in Kaname's head and they were starting to annoy him. He didn't want Kaname to think of a way to comfort himself; he only wanted the boy in front of him to be afraid. Afraid of Rido and what he could do to him. He pressed his teeth against Kaname's shaft hard enough for it serve as a warning, and Rido thought he heard a mumbled sorry. He smirked at that and continued what he was doing increasing the speed and pressure of his movements. He was going to make the boy climax-that much was obvious-but he was determined to make it as memorable as he could. If it was at all damaging to Kaname's mental state all the better.  
Kaname grit his teeth together as he felt a heat coil in his lower abdomen-he would not allow this to continue. He'd given in to his own weakness for far too long and he pulled with all the strength he could muster on the shackles binding him.

Kaname yelped when Rido's fangs suddenly pierced his rigid length. It was incredibly painful, like two hot needles digging into his skin, yet the pleasure overwhelmed the pain. Kaname couldn't breathe properly when his already sensitive organ was pleasured so intensely it rendered him helpless. Kaname's gasps seemed to be the only noise in the room, but he couldn't control such things anymore.

His uncle's constant attentions were bringing him closer and closer to a climax that made him break out in a cold sweat. His hair was sticking to his head and all feeling was centered in his groin. Rido slowly began to move his mouth up Kaname's shaft once more yet at a much more leisurely pace than before. The constant pressure made sure that Kaname came just as Rido reached the tip.

Kaname screeched in such a way it made his throat feel hoarse and he would have almost bucked off the desk if not more the shackles binding him. The pleasure coursed white-hot through his veins blinding him of all sensations for a precious moment before reality crashed down on him. Kaname's burgundy eyes stared mortified at the ceiling as his mind absorbed what had just occurred.

He'd orgasmed from a blowjob given to him by the monster he hated most. The back of his eyes stung from the shame that bubbled inside him making his insides churn, however things would only get worse. After all Rido was still there watching his reactions closely and doing something even more disgusting.

Rido paced relaxed towards where Kaname's head while sloshing the mix of Kaname's blood and semen around his mouth, the look in his eyes seeming as if he were judging the taste. Once Rido stood beside Kaname's head he crinkled his nose softly expressing his dislike of what was in his mouth. He roughly grabbed a fistful of hair at the back of Kaname's head so hard in made the younger pureblood wince slightly and open his mouth instinctively. Rido took this opportunity to place his lips over Kaname's and shove his tongue inside the boy's mouth. Along with his tongue Rido slowly let Kaname's mouth fill with his own blood and ejaculate, but he would be damned of Rido tried to make him swallow it!

Rido took his free hand and pinched Kaname's nose shut taking away his ability to breath and forcing the automatic reflex of his throat swallowing. Kaname's felt his own fluids slither down his gullet and landing in his stomach like a weight only increasing his prior feeling of nausea.

Rido broke away and took a deep breath through his mouth fully enjoying the sight of Kaname looking as if he would vomit soon. The older man chuckled and turned away from his coughing and sputtering nephew to the dresser on the wall behind them. He poured himself a glass of water and swilled before spitting the residue of Kaname's fluids out to some far corner of the room. Rido took the glass still half full of water over to Kaname, and he held the boy's head up and placed the rim of the glass to his bottom lip.  
Kaname flicked his eyes up at Rido's then took greedy gulps of the water washing away the lingering tastes in his own mouth and cutting through the heaviness in his stomach. As soon as the glass was empty Rido threw it behind him not caring where it landed or whether it broke or not. His grip on the back of Kaname's hair tightened once more and Kaname realized that he couldn't actually turn his face away from the smirking man over him.

Rido brushed his fingers over Kaname's flushed cheeks and asked, "Did you like that?"

"Go to hell," was the automatic response.

Rido chuckled softly and said, "Go to hell _who_ Kaname?" Kaname had to bite the inside of his cheek to refrain from spitting in his uncle's face, but he knew at this point it was better to obey than wind himself in even more trouble.

"Go to hell…_uncle Rido_," he said annunciating every word just to spite the older man. Rido smiled slyly and Kaname became even more worried for his health.

"Well my cute little nephew since I helped you, don't you think it's time for you to do the same for me?" Rido asked silkily.

Kaname's eyes widened and he only then noticed that there was a very prominent tent in the front of Rido's slacks. An iron fist clenched around Kaname's heart making him panic and try to struggle out of the older Kuran's grasp. The action was virtually futile as Rido gave him no leeway and his gaze slowly turned as cold as ice. Kaname froze under that intense gaze understanding that anymore movement would only wind him up in a world of hurt. His sweat turned cold as he saw his uncle pull down the zipper of his dark slacks and his uncle's arousal. His breaths became short and shallow pants hoping this wasn't a reality…but it was and he was trapped in it.

Kaname looked on with morbid curiosity as Rido stroked his own length a few times enjoying how Kaname looked at his actions. He could tell that the boy was disgusted but a quick glance down to Kaname's hips told Rido the boy was also very aroused once more. Rido gently pulled Kaname's head over closer to him and lined up his erection with the younger man's mouth.

Kaname looked up hesitantly at those mismatched eyes then down at the length in front of him. He couldn't do it. Not this. How could Rido expect him to do it? It was wrong but he had to actually _fight_ of the urge to take that length into his mouth. Kaname closed his eyes for a moment holding back tears.

He was so rotten, _he_ was a monster, and he was vain enough to think he deserved Yuki's love. He was betraying her by doing this-more specifically enjoying it. But Kaname had grown adapt to keeping secrets over the years maybe this one wouldn't be any different. His heart ached and his eyes burned but the pain was welcome, after all he deserved it. Kaname opened his eyes and met Rido's gaze steadily. He abhorred this man and what was happening to him, but he could still take it like a man…or so he hoped.  
Kaname leaned his head foreword and took Rido's length in his mouth licking the tip at first then sucking hard. Rido hissed in his breath at feel of a warm wet tongue on his arousal. At least he didn't have to actually force Kaname to do it for that wouldn't have been fun at all. He wanted Kaname's submission and he wanted his fear. At that moment Rido had both. The older man rocked his hips slightly seeing how Kaname would react to someone thrusting in his mouth and when the younger man didn't react at all it didn't fail to piss him off.

Rido took a tighter grip of Kaname's chocolate locks and stepped closer to the desk. Without warning Rido pushed his length all the way into Kaname's mouth and down his throat moaning as his aching arousal was completely enveloped in liquid heat.

Kaname's whole body jerked at the invasion and he gagged desperately trying to breath around the cock in his throat. It was painful and terrifying but so desirable at the same time. This was the farthest Kaname had ever let his masochist side come through and now that it was presenting itself to the person who wanted it most Kaname didn't want it to end.

He did his best to adapt to the large organ in his mouth and throat but that was impossible so he held his breath and repeatedly swallowed around said length. Kaname knew he must have done something right for Rido placed his left hand on the other side of Kaname's head to support himself, while his hung his head eyes squeezed shut. There was a fire coiling in Rido's abdominal muscles he hadn't felt in what seemed like an eternity. His skin broke a slight sweat as his heart pounded away in his chest.

'_Just a little more_,' he thought. Rido let out an incredibly loud moan as he released his essence down Kaname's throat who was forced to swallow it. Rido quickly straightened up and pulled himself out of Kaname's mouth and chuckled as the younger Kuran took in deep greedy gulps of air. Watching his uncle climax due to his actions had been rather thrilling to Kaname but after his own guilt was starting to make him feel violently ill.

He shot what he hoped to be a threatening glare at his uncle and said, "Alright you've had your fun now let me go."

"I can't to that," Rido said licking Kaname's bottom lip, "you still have a lot more to learn about being my slave."

There was a promise in his tone of voice and his lust was dripping off of him. Kaname saw the cruel shine in his uncle's eyes and pulled against the chains again. He should have known Rido wouldn't be done with him yet but he had still entertained the naïve hope. With his fear overtaking him Kaname finally screamed for help. He yelled until he was almost hoarse but it did no good. No one could hear his cries of agony…or of pleasure.

There was one thing Kaname had miscalculated. He'd underestimated the strength of the bond he carried with his beloved, and as such he couldn't have known that Yuki _had_ heard him. Soon after she'd heard his calling through their blood bond she'd snuck away from Aido and made a beeline for the Hunter's Association. She wanted to rush home, but Yuki knew if something was bad enough for _Kaname_ to be calling out for help she wouldn't be able to deal with it on her own.

However, she knew her Zero could handle it. He may have been an ex-human- a lower class vampire but he was one of the strongest people she knew and one of the few people she trusted with anything.

Getting into the Hunter's Association headquarters had been quite a task seeming as various spells had been placed on the large entryway to repel vampires of any class. Every time she tried to pass through electric shocks would travel through her body with such intensity she would have to stumble backwards into the quiet street. The hunters that were in the main courtyard of the building watched her with a mix of amusement and disgust.

Yuki took a deep breath and ran foreword finally penetrating the building giving a valiant effort to deal with the pain enveloping her body. Needless to say she was exhausted by the time she'd gotten in but she still had to find Zero. The hunters gathered around her had a different idea. For them it was one thing to watch a stupid pureblooded brat try to get into their place of work, but it was another to have her actually get inside. Yuki looked up with wide eyes to find an array of hunter weapons pointed at her. She whipped her head around and couldn't see the Bloody Rose, and she felt her confidence fail her. These were all hunters who didn't know her and they all wanted her dead.  
"Please let me see Zero Kiryu and I promise I'll leave," Yuki said earnestly.

"Get outta here pureblood," one rough voice growled.

"If he isn't here then where is he?" Yuki asked becoming slightly hysterical. She was hearing Kaname call to her in the blood bond again and these twits weren't helping her find Zero. She heard various guns being armed and Yuki finally realized what kind of position she was in. There were a few dark chuckles and the hunters saw her unguarded fear in her eyes. "Please," she asked almost breathlessly.

"_Get out of my way now!_" an incredibly deep voice commanded.

Yuki perked up immediately as she recognized the man striding towards her. The group of hunters around her quickly dispersed with muttered apologies to their true President. The tall raven haired hunter looked down at her with an unexpectedly kind look and quickly lit up a cigarette.

"You know little girl," he said letting out a lungful of smoke, "it's a pretty stupid idea to come here without a hunter escort."

Yuki stood up quickly bowed to him and then flung her arms around his trim waist. "Yagari-sensei I'm so glad to see you," she said honestly. She was happy to see Yagari for the fact that she could actually see him without some type of war raging on and more importantly he was the best person to ask where Zero was.

"I heard your looking for Zero," he said patting her head.

"Yes," she nodded and her gaze turned serious, "where is he?"

"He's here, I'll go get him for you," Yagari said winding himself out of her embrace.  
There was no need however to go find Zero for as soon as Yagari turned around he was greeted with the sight of his student stalking towards Yuki, a dark scowl on his face and his right hand on his gun.

"Zero!" Yuki called greatly relieved to see his face. She ran towards him only to find the Bloody Rose to be aimed right between her eyes.

"I have nothing to say to you nor do I want to listen. Get out," Zero said. His voice was so calm and even it scared her.

"Zero please-"

"Shut up and get out," he said once more before he turned around to leave. Behind her she heard Yagari sigh in annoyance but Yuki was almost at her breaking point.

"_**Zero listen to me!**_" she screamed at the top of her lungs halting the normal hustle and bustle of the building. Zero didn't even break stride and Yuki started to cry. She needed his help why would he listen to her? '_Because I'm a vampire_,' she thought hopelessly. She hadn't asked to be one and she didn't want to be one, she just was. "_**Zero I need you to save him!**_" she yelled her fangs starting to elongate due to intense emotions racking her body.

Zero came to a dead stop then, and Yuki started to give into her cries. But her hopes were dashed as Zero walked towards her with a murderous intent.

"Oh boy," Yagari sighed. He knew these kids had to work things out on their own but, he sure as hell wasn't going to let Zero shoot the poor girl when she had worked so hard just to speak to him. As soon as Zero reached Yuki, Yagari hauled Zero over to him by the collar taking his gun away and keeping the boy in his grasp.

"Little Yuki did all this just to see her favorite hunter," Yagari said mockingly, "don't you think it would be polite to at least give her the time of day?"

Yagari gave Zero a threatening glare of his own and Zero lowered his gaze in submission to his Master. Yuki would gladly have gotten on the floor to kiss Yagari's snakeskin boots, but she had more pressing issues.

"Zero, its Kaname. I know something is happening back at the house, but I don't know what. I want you to come with me and help me. Something no…someone is there and hurting Kaname. I don't think I can handle it by myself," Yuki said quickly.

Zero gave her a depreciating look and said, "So you came all the way here, made me see your ugly face again, and almost got _shot_ for fuck's sake so you can drag me along to your house where I'll check under the bed for monsters for you brother. Oh I'm sorry I mean your _boyfriend_."

"Well when you put it like that…" Yuki felt a few tears slip down her cheeks. If Zero had said something like this back at the Academy she would have grabbed him by the hand and dragged him along anyway but he said all those things because he hated her.  
Zero looked up at his Master who had somehow retreated unnoticed to the far wall where he leaned against it one shoe sole against it as well. Zero raised an eyebrow trying to ask his Master if he should really go along with this. Yagari gave him a calm look and nodded his head resolutely. Trust his master to say yes to something this stupid. Zero sighed inaudibly and really noticed that Yuki was crying. He snorted softly. He didn't think she could cry anymore. The other hunters who had been watching the ongoing spectacle felt a pang of pity for the young girl crying in their midst.

"…I'll do alright. Stop crying," Zero said dryly.

Yuki looked up at him and smiled radiantly, "Thank you Zero!" He held her at arms length away when she tried to hug him. A little ashamed of herself she blushed and cleared her throat nervously.

"But you stay here with Master Yagari. That's it," he said firmly when she tried to protest. He didn't speak to anyone else as he retrieved his gun and headed for entryway to run to the Kuran mansion.

Yuki looked around her self consciously and rubbed the tears off her cheeks with her coat sleeves. A gentle long fingered hand found the space between her shoulder blades, and Yagari guided her to his office. He'd call Kaien to let him know his daughter was there but in the mean time he hoped to ease some of the girl's anxiety. Yuki smiled up at him and followed obediently though still worrying immensely.

'_Please come back safe_,' she thought.

The experience at the Kuran mansion would forever change Zero's view of purebloods. He'd always known they were monsters- savage beasts waiting to rip you apart. But he'd never realized that they could be made into prey as well.

It had been nothing for Rido to overpower in him and force him into a deep sleep. When he awoke he found himself to be tied to a great armchair with shackles much too strong for him to break free of at the current moment. He blinked rapidly to clear his vision and Rido and Kaname soon came into focus.

"You," he hissed at the older Kuran.

"Hello you annoying little shit," Rido said in response. Really this hunter just annoyed the hell out of him-it was this little brat who forced him back into his coffin for another year after he'd been shot with the Bloody Rose. Zero quickly took note of the fact that the Bloody Rose was nowhere in sight. "Looking for your gun I would imagine," Rido said nonchalantly.

Kaname's bloodshot and puffy eyes widened. Was he being paranoid by now or could Rido hear what Zero thought as well? The lines between reality and insanity had been blurred and Kaname's head was reeling from the pain Rido had been inflicting on him nonstop which also wrought the pleasure from him.

Rido strolled to the cabinet which was to Zero's left and he saw Rido pull his gun out of a drawer. Rido waved it at him antagonizing the silver haired boy. "If _you_ misbehave I'll show you how much anti-vampire weapons smart hunter," Rido growled. He chuckled loudly when Zero sent him a murderous glare. "I think your pet hasn't lost much of his bite Kaname," Rido said.

Kaname closed his sore eyes wishing that Zero had seen Rido's ambush coming. Who knew what the consequences would be… Rido looked down at his pathetic excuse for a nephew still belly up on the table with a cold glare. He suddenly smacked Kaname jolting him from his laments, before pacing back to Zero and grabbing a collar.

Zero hissed and extended his fangs trying to warn the idiot pureblood in front of him. Rido proceeded to backhand Zero in turn and while Zero's head was spinning from the force of the blow Rido slipped the collar around Zero's throat. He yanked on it harshly and tied it to some point behind the chair effectively forcing Zero to sit up as strait as possible lest he wanted to choke, and also the collar didn't allow Zero the privilege of turning his head. Zero's lavender eyes locked on Kaname's and he saw something he never had before; pure unbridled fear of his uncle. That made Zero rather worried for his own health, but Yuki had asked him to save Kaname and to please her he would do his best. Although it seemed in the past year Rido had somehow grown into a formidable opponent.

Rido grabbed Kaname's own shackles and quickly undid them and spun the younger Kuran onto his stomach forcing him to bend over the table. The panic oozing off Kaname was palpable and it made Rido's senses heighten. He ran his fingers down Kaname's spine smirking at the shivers that traveled down it at the same time.

"Kaname what did I tell you?" Rido asked silkily.

"Y-you said-"

"Didn't I tell you that if your hunter came for you I'd take you right in front of him?" Rido growled.

"Yes," Kaname whispered tears falling.

Zero's eyes flew open. What the hell was _wrong_ with this guy? He didn't like Kuran but even Zero didn't want to see that done to him or to anyone, "No, no leave him alone."  
Rido rolled his eyes and muttered something and before Zero realized it he could no longer speak. He snarled at Rido who smiled slyly in return.

"Please don't do this Uncle Rido," Kaname whispered. No one could see his shame, no one could see him this weak…but Zero was going to see it all. And why would Zero want to save him if he saw that Kaname actually enjoyed his uncle's cruelty? He couldn't think of a reason so he braced himself against what was coming.

Rido let two fingers wander down to Kaname's vulnerable entrance where he tormented Kaname by just touching him and not pushing in his fingers. Kaname's lean form started to shake realizing his uncle probably wanted him to beg to be taken. Rido wasn't thinking of that however, he only wanted to see Kaname helpless in his grasp. He'd been enjoying that the entire night. He'd broken this boy's resolve and now Rido planned to blast a hole so large into Kaname's psyche he would never have a chance of recovering from it.

Kaname suddenly felt two fingers push into him and he bit back a gasp. It hurt and he could already feel himself staring to tear, but there was something so undeniably pleasant about it as well.

"Why are you holding back Kaname?" Rido asked with a slight threat in his voice. Kaname had barely held back any of his moans and the older Kuran caught on that it was Zero's presence making his nephew reserved. '_I'll change that_,' he thought.

Rido deliberately angled his fingers so he dug into Kaname's prostate, and smiled when Kaname moaned loudly. Kaname didn't look in Zero's direction. He didn't want the younger boy to see that it was _pleasure_ causing his cheeks to turn red and tears to gather in his eyes. He didn't want Zero to know it felt so good it hurt, and that the pain then made the pleasure come all in one convoluted circle.

Zero's lilac eyes were clamped shut however, he knew Kaname wouldn't want him to look and he didn't want to see it either. Just hearing what was being done to the younger pureblood was bad enough.

Rido quickly gave up on Kaname's prostate and began to stretch him. He didn't use any form of lubricant except for the blood his movements caused Kaname to release. And when his own patience was wearing thin Rido undid his slacks yet again and pushed Kaname against the table even more. The younger Kuran's breathes became short shallow pants as there was a mix of panic and anticipation welling up inside him.

Zero cringed and automatically opened his eyes when Kaname screamed out. The hunter in turn started to panic as he saw Rido claim his nephew an inch at a time. Kaname was writhing on the table but made no attempt to escape from the older man. Because Zero finally realized that Kaname _couldn't_. Zero went on the verge of hysterics as Rido had seated himself as deeply inside Kaname as he could. The silver haired boy's sweat turned cold as Rido looked him right in the eye. The older man grinned baring his fangs and leaned down to Kaname's ear.

"Kaname," he called sweetly. The younger man looked over his shoulder to the man who had now claimed him in every way possible. It hurt like hell and Kaname wanted to ask his uncle to quite literally just get out, but through the pain his torn skin started to heal and there was a fullness that he began to like. He didn't give his body permission to do it but he unconsciously started to push back against his uncle.

Rido hissed at the friction and heat surrounding his hardened length. He was quite pleased with himself that Kaname enjoyed his possession whether he cared to admit it or not, but he still had a goal that included Zero. Rido grabbed another fistful of Kaname's chocolate hair and forced his nephew to turn his head.

A small piece of reality crashed down on Kaname once more as he remembered that Zero was there to witness his disgusting behavior. Before the hunter had been there he could have almost dealt with what Rido was inflicting on him but now…

"Go on Kaname look at your boy," Rido whispered cruelly as he started to thrust into Kaname. His movements were not gentle but they were not exceedingly rough either. Rido knew that if he just did what he liked Kaname would wind up enjoying himself as well. So Rido set into a pace that made his toes curl, after all it had felt good to have Kaname use his mouth on him but to actually take the boy he had hated for so long sent what seemed like lava coursing through his veins. He knew he wouldn't last long against such sensations but that didn't really matter. Rido took a firm grip on Kaname's weeping length and pumped him in time with his thrusts.

The boy screamed out from the pleasure coursing through his being pushing back every time Rido pushed foreword. And because Rido had given Kaname an order he could not refuse, his burgundy eyes were locked on Zero's face. There were tears running freely down his face when he saw Zero's expression.

Utter repulsion. That was all he saw and nothing else. He couldn't tell that Zero felt so sorry for him he couldn't have described it, and he couldn't tell that Zero was so horrified by what was happening he couldn't move. All Zero saw behind Kaname's tears was an anguish so deep he would never have understood it and behind that was a great need.  
Zero's eyes flicked to Rido who was watching Kaname's face intently and the young hunter fumed. This bastard was the cause of everything that had gone wrong in so many people's lives and here he was doing it again. He had to get out of these chains. Luckily Rido was so occupied in his task that he didn't take note of the rattling of metal. Zero pulled on the chains and when they didn't give he tried to wiggle out of them but they were too tight. He was startled from his work when he heard Kaname give a shrill cry.  
The young pureblood was crying what seemed like all his tears out as Rido dolled him increasingly violent shoves but Kaname didn't ask for him to stop nor did he take his eyes off Zero. There was only one message held there. '_Don't look at me._' Zero felt his heart ache inexplicably and it dawned on him that he was seeing Kaname Kuran in the most degraded position anyone ever would. It wasn't something to be proud of yet it made his eternal hate of all purebloods begin to diminish.

But for Kaname there was a cruel fire burning in his groin. Every time Rido pounded into him he hit his prostate coiling the sexual tension tighter and tighter in his body. He wanted to beg for more…he wanted to beg for it to stop…he didn't even know what he wanted anymore for all he had to hold onto were the sensations holding him in a crushing grip and Zero's pale eyes. Was his mind determined to keep playing tricks on him or was Zero looking at him sympathetically?

Zero tried to comfort Kaname as best he could with just his body language but, what help was that? Zero struggled even harder against his binds dead set on helping Kaname.  
Kaname gave a shuddering moan and said, "Uncle Rido please…" He couldn't take much more, he was so close and he wished this deliriously wonderful torture would end.  
"Uncle Rido please what?" Rido asked breathily between his thrusts.

Kaname closed his eyes so he would have to see Zero's reaction and said, "Please let me come." Rido chuckled deep in his throat and relished in the heat that intensified in his body because of those words. This week little brat that Juri and Haruka had spawned was completely his now and nobody else's.

"Are you sure you want that?" Rido asked dangerously.

"Y-yes," Kaname stuttered when his breath hitched.

Rido replied by quickening his thrusts and making them forceful enough to shake that table while furiously pumping Kaname's length. Kaname was quickly loosing the ability to breath and his eyes stayed closed as his muscles tightened waiting for release. It came when Rido leaned down and violently pierced Kaname's neck with his fangs sucking as much blood out in greedy draughts as he could. Kaname cried out so loudly his throat hurt and his legs shuddered with the force of him orgasm. His pleasure was revealed with the milky essence he released, and for a few more precious moments the entire world had gone white. He leaned his hot forehead the cool wood of the desk and gasped when he felt something happening inside of him.

Rido was on the very edge of climax and the intoxicating blood gathering in his mouth made him come. Rido pulled back so he could breathe and groaned with satisfaction as his seed was spilled into Kaname's passage. He stood there for a moment basking in the so called afterglow-he'd always hated that term-but finally stood up straight and pushed back his damp curls. He pulled out of Kaname and did up his slacks before calmly walking over to the chair Zero was sitting in. He grabbed his shirt and slipped it on before rubbing Zero's throat avoiding the fangs that tried to bite him and giving Zero his ability to speak back.

"_Don't you ever touch him again you bastard!_" Zero hollered. The hunter felt sick to his stomach after seeing both of them climax together, but he was sickened with the monster currently putting his shirt back on rather than Kaname. Rido paid him no heed and forced Zero back to sleep again. He undid the chains knowing he would be fine since the hunter wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He wandered back over to Kaname and leaned down to make eye contact with him. Kaname stared into those cruel eyes and trembled slightly.

"You know I'll be back don't you?" Rido asked.

"Yes," Kaname said.

"I want you to do one thing for me Kaname; remember what happened here tonight. I can't leave this house but I can do whatever I want in it, and if you forget what I taught you about being my slave…I will make sure every nightmare you ever had about me will come true," Rido whispered in a threatening yet somehow seductive tone.

"I understand Uncle Rido," Kaname said hoping to placate the older man.

"Good," he turned to leave then looked back over his shoulder at his younger relative still chained to the desk, "Oh and I won't go after Yuki I promise. You're much more fun to play with than she would ever be." And with a lick of his lips and an infamous smirk Rido was gone.

Kaname hadn't even realized it until he blinked and didn't see Rido in the room. Disappearing into thin air was a gift all purebloods possessed but it chilled Kaname to the bone just then. He slowly gave into his fatigue and slumped on the desk and sobbed miserably. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die, he wanted to disappear from the world altogether. But there was one thing he _needed_ to do; he looked to his right and saw Zero still sitting in the chair.

"Zero get up," he called miserably, "please wake up."

Zero woke up slowly to someone hopelessly calling his name. "Zero!" he heard Kaname yell hoarsely.

He groaned groggily as the young pureblood came into focus. Desolate eyes brightened as Zero came into a greater state of consciousness. The hunter looked down and saw the chains slipping off him, so he quickly stood up and shook them off him. He was dizzy for a moment but he shook it off as he staggered over to Kaname. Zero stood looking at the older boy for a moment before judging how to approach him. Kaname may be pleased that he was awake, but surely he wasn't able to be touched yet.

"Okay Kaname," Zero said softly and slightly uncertainly, "I'm just going to take the chains off." Zero used his natural hunter abilities to slide the chains off Kaname's wrists and ankles. Once he was free Kaname stood up straight and they both heard his back pop multiple times. Kaname smiled shakily at him before his own body's exhaustion overcame him, and he quite literally fell into the hunter's arms. He'd lost so much blood that Kaname was far weaker than usual and not healing properly.

"Zero," he mumbled in the hunter's ear, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?" Zero asked supporting the other's weight.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that," was the forlorn response.

"Kuran you dumbass you have nothing to be sorry for. If anything I'm sorry he did this to you," Zero said shifting Kaname so he could look into his eyes. Kaname put his forehead against Zero's suddenly and the silver haired boy almost forgot to breathe.

"I can only imagine why you came here Zero, but thank you," Kaname said tearfully.  
"Kaname I need to get you out of here, I know where Yuki is and it'll be a safe place for you both before I get your uncle sorted out," Zero said.

"No I don't want Yuki to see me like this!" Kaname shook his head violently, "I don't want you to see me like this…"

"I'll make sure Yuki will see you once you've seen the doctor but it isn't safe here Kaname and Hunter Association is the only place I know we can go," Zero reasoned with him soothingly. Kaname hesitated for a moment before he nodded his head. Zero sighed in relief and leaned Kaname against the table.

He quickly took of his jacket and wrapped it around Kaname's waist, tying a secure knot covering all of Kaname's 'personal possessions'. Once that was done Zero quickly picked Kaname up bridle style and rushed out of the house. On the way out Kaname protested but then Zero mentioned the fact that Kaname was too weak to stand let alone walk.

It was almost dawn, and the night had a certain eeriness to it then but neither of the boy's noticed or were bothered by it. What did bother Kaname was as they were getting farther and farther away from the mansion the pureblood could feel a pair of eyes on him. The sensation of being watched was so disturbing that he tucked his head under Zero's chin.

"Hang on Kuran I'll get you there as fast as I can," Zero said. Kaname nodded wishing the silver haired boy would just call him by his first name instead of his last. After all, didn't what they had just been through qualify them for a first name basis?

Zero didn't really know how else to comfort the trembling pureblood in his arms but he knew the first chance he got he would come back to that house and seek that wretch out and blast him into a million more pieces beyond revival.

Kaname ignored the blush on his cheeks and asked, "Zero you can say no if you want but… can hold onto you for a minute?"

"Of course you can," Zero said with a surprising tenderness. Kaname looped his long arms around the younger boy's neck and held on as if there was so tomorrow. Zero did not protest but he thought with a slight smile that by the time the got to the Association, someone would have to pry them apart.

'_I'll keep you safe_,' he promised Kaname silently.

And as far as the pureblood was concerned…well who was he to complain? '_Thank you Zero._'

The End.


End file.
